


Between a Burger and a Bun

by a2h1ey



Category: Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Blink and You Miss It Hints of Plot/Canon, But also can be read as either, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Gordon Ramsay Has a Heart, Idiots in Love, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki has a heart, M/M, Multi, Not to be taken seriously, Polyamory, The Author Regrets Everything, The title is Also not to be taken seriously, This is technically V-Relationship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, well more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2h1ey/pseuds/a2h1ey
Summary: Loki was never one would call a fan of ‘mornings’. At least, he wasn’t, not before.Thankfully, he has two wonderful partners to make them so much more entertaining.
Relationships: Gordon Ramsay/Tony Stark, Gordon Ramsay/Tony Stark/Loki, Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Between a Burger and a Bun

**Author's Note:**

> ...There's not a Hint of anything E-rated here, and yet I keep making the Title and Summary sound like there is, and I don't even know how.
> 
> Well, whatever.
> 
> Originally posted on my Tumblr (@saraceaser) but decided heck with it and posted it on here anyways because why not? Anyways, this is complete Crack (and fluff) so don't have high expectations and you should be good to go.

Loki was never one would call a fan of ‘mornings’. At least, he wasn’t, not _before_. 

He watched, amused, as Anthony tottled into the kitchen, yawning widely with half-lidded eyes. Having already made the coffee, Loki closed his eyes as he took a sip of his own cup; it was a lost cause trying to talk to the genius anytime before he got his coffee, after all.

He smiled warmly when a small, warm weight leaned against his side, and without looking up he wrapped an arm around the smaller man, who only hummed and leaned closer.

It was all disgustingly domestic and sappy, and Loki had long since learned to relish it.

It got even better when Gordon walked in, already dressed and ready to go, typing away at his phone, barely stopping to kiss Tony on the cheek before refilling his own cup of coffee. Anthony hummed, but still remained silent as he all but gulped down his cup.

Watching the two, quiet for once, he couldn’t help but feel a bit… well, none of them really did well with the silence, now did they?

“Anthony,” he murmured, glancing down at the fluffy head of hair. A hum reached his ears, and he could only smile indulgently, feeling a bit stupid for finding the small man so sweet.

“Anthony, any idea what you would like to eat for dinner today?” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gordon immediately perked up, but he kept all of his attention on the man in his arms.

After all, it was a legitimate question; today was Tony’s turn to choose what they had for dinner. Of course, he generally chose some fun, unusual answers if only to give Gordon a challenge - quite a few things that have ended up on the menu were what were created out of his and Tony’s suggestions - but before he had his second cup of coffee, when his brain to mouth filter was impaired…

“...Want a burger.”

“A burger?” 

Loki glanced up, noticing the intense look in Gordon's eyes; oh, this was going to be good-

“Burger king.”

-and there it was.

It was only with centuries of practice that Loki managed to keep a straight face when Gordon turned downright outraged.

Honestly, watching the two of them was like watching those awful - yet somewhat humorous - television shows he occasionally indulged in.

“Burger king- Why would you _ever_ -” 

“I like the burgers. And fries.” Tony hugged his cup closer, and Loki thought it far too adorable how his fingers peeked out of one of their shirts like that.

“Tony, I love you, but there’s absolutely no way-” he paused as soon as Anthony’s face turned down crest, still too sleepy to put up any walls - Loki gently hugged him closer; though he knew how this argument ended as it always did, it still hurt to see his love to look so sad - before backtracking, voice and demeanor instantly softening, “I’ll make you burgers, alright, love? With homemade fries, and that caribbean spice I know you care for.”

“...With a milkshake?”

Loki would have made fun of Gordon’s face if he didn’t feel the same way.

“Yes, with a milkshake.”

Tony, still not fully awake, simply walked over only to snuggle into Gordon’s side, and they talked about Gordon's latest recipes.

Loki simply smiled as he watched the two, taking another sip of his cooling coffee.

He so did enjoy mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> Fact: Based off of a post a going around on Tumblr a while ago about someone who was talking about Crack Pairings and used Gordon Ramsay/Loki as an example, and literally at least half the replies was 'why Wouldn't Gordon Ramsay/Loki be a good pairing?' so... months later, I try and type some fluffy FrostIron, and this comes out instead, lol.
> 
> Another Fact: The title is the name of the Doc I used, because my 2 in the morning brain was like 'Gordon Ramsay is a Chef, right? And Tony wants a Burger, right?? And they're in a kind-of-ish V-Relationship, right???' So... yeah, it's just an Awful pun/joke/thing.
> 
> IDEK, thanks for reading, I guess, and hope that wasn't too bad? *Shrugs*


End file.
